


Alphonse, the not so innocent

by DarkDragonDreamer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDragonDreamer/pseuds/DarkDragonDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse was considered sweet and innocent...But is that really the case? one-shot. Al/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphonse, the not so innocent

Alphonse, the not so innocent.

 

Everyone 'knew' Al was so sweet and innocent.

But what no one 'knew' was that he wasn't always so sweet or so innocent.

Oh yes, Al had a not so innocent side to him when it came to certain activities.

We knew this would eventually get out…

But we didn't think it would happen how it did

Not that I had given much though to it though.

Al and I had met almost two years ago, not long after he had gotten his body back.

And Let me say if Ed was stunning, Al was magnificent, he was the sun, the moon, the stars.

He was my air, my water and quickly became my life.

After a little over a year after we first met we started dating.

And a few months later he and Ed (Much to my surprise) asked me to move in with them.

I had been living with them for about three months now.

Ed had just left to go out somewhere; he didn't say where he was going or when he would be back.

I was in the library reading a romance novel of Al's I had found earlier in the day.

I was sitting in Edward's big comfy reclining chair when Al entered.

He came up behind me and took the book out of my hands, tossing it carelessly to the side.

He ran his hands down my chest and stopped at my stomach to slowly bring them back up.

He leaned over and attacked my neck with his mouth.

I tilted my head to the side to give him better access, bringing my hands up to his neck.

When he pulled away I moaned out in protest, but he didn't return to his previous task.

Instead, he came around and pulled me from the chair, turning me around quickly so my hands were held by his behind my back.

Before I even had time to say anything, he was kissing my neck again.

I felt his hands move and fabric wrap around my wrists, I didn't protest.

'How the hell is he going to get my shirt and bra off?' I thought as he started to slowly undo the buttons of my blouse, while continuing to bite, kiss and lick my neck.

When he had undone the buttons he carefully manoeuvred my shirt so that it was around my wrists.

He then proceeded to do the same with my bra.

Stopping for a moment to run his hands along my breast, and gently tweak my nipples.

He then lifted my skirt and slid my panties off, and gently pushed me face down over Ed's large mahogany desk.

Lifting my skirt once again he teased me with his hands before adding his tongue.

I couldn't help but moan and push back onto his fingers as they slowly entered me.

He Lent over me and started to leave kisses down my back.

All too soon he moved away from me.

Turning around, I looked into his eyes and saw the mischievous glow they had and swallowed, forgetting what I had been about to say to him.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and my fingers itched to help him, to hurry the process along, but having then bound behind my back meant I couldn't do a thing.

Once his shirt was oped, he carefully slide it down his shoulders letting it drop to the floor, his eyes never leaving mine.

I broke the contact first, to look over his chest.

I couldn't help myself.

I threw myself at him knowing him down and kissing him with everything I had.

He chuckled and turned me over.

"If you want more you must behave Kitty" He said seriously, that darn gleam still sparkling in his eyes.

Some days I hated that nickname, but today wasn't one of them (My real name was Kitarni. My father was Hungarian and chose my name; my mother was American and nicknamed me Kit – which is what I am usually called. I only allow Al to call me Kitty)

I didn't say anything or move, I just watched him carefully as he kissed me again and moved down my neck and latched on to a nipple, teasing the other with his hands before eventually swapping over.

I was writhing beneath him in a short time.

It had been a few days since we had been able to get any alone time, and I knew he would drag this out as long as he could.

I didn't mind really, I was enjoying it.

I just wanted, needed, hungered for him in such an intense way that I felt like I could explode at any minute.

So when he stopped, once again I whimpered at the loss and he chuckled softly.

Al helped me up and then grabbed his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he moved behind me

"Do you trust me?" was whispered into my ear followed by a lingering kiss.

"Yes" I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you or do anything I know you won't like" he whispered as he tied his shirt around my eyes.

I bit my lip; He had never done this before, but I did trust him… I think…

Once he had checked the shirt was tied properly, he unbound me hands long enough to rid me of my shirt and bra off before re-tying them.

He removed my skirt next, and then I heard his foot steps moving away

"Al?" I whispered

"I'll be right back, I promise" he said sincerely, as I heard his foot steps retreat out of the room.

When he returned he wrapped what felt like a sheet around my shoulders.

Then he led me from the room.

We ended up in the kitchen; I knew the house lay out well enough now to know that even without the humming of the fridge and freezer in the back ground.

He sat me on a chair and I heard the fridge open then close a few moments later.

I heard him placing things on the table and I (Yet again) bit my lip, but this time in anticipation of what was to come.

I heard him opening things, and caught the fresh scent of strawberries.

"Open" he whispered softly, but in a dominating voice.

I did as I was told and he placed something on my tongue.

It was a cream covered strawberry.

I softly bit into it and savoured the taste.

After a few more strawberries he lent in and kissed me.

"Al…" I protested softly, almost whining.

"Hmm?" he hummed distractedly

I didn't reply because I wasn't sure what exactly I wanted at that point… maybe the blindfold off, or maybe more strawberries, maybe just him then and there.

That choice wasn't mine to make now.

I had handed him the power so I sighed softly and waited as patiently as I could.

I heard the sound of a zipped and cloths falling to the floor.

I wasn't sure if he would give me what I wanted or not, but I didn't care.

I felt him when he stopped in front of me.

"Open" he whisper demanded again.

I obliged and was happily surprised when his cock entered my mouth.

I sucked and tongued him, letting him know I wanted him.

He moaned deep in his throat and I slowed down, sucking harder and making sure to take him in all the way, I was thankful for my lack of a gag reflex once again.

The sheet over me fell from me as I played with him, but I didn't really care at that point.

He pulled away all too soon for my liking, but I was rewarded with a piece of white chocolate.

"Gods Kitty" he whispered "You look so fucking hot sucking my cock"

I smiled around my chocolate "Then let me do it again"

Al laughed softly "You are such a temptress"

"And you are such a fucking tease" I shot back trying to sound as sexy as I could

Al whispered into my ear "Say that again"

So I did, and I was rewarded with his cock in my mouth once more.

He took his shirt from my eyes then and when I didn't open them he moaned "Look at me"

I did.

"Fuck Kit. You really are fucking sexy when you do that"

I winked at him and went back to concentrating on his length.

I felt when he was about to come and stopped, leaning back into my chair.

"Bitch" He whispered

"You are not going to come until I have" I told him, momentarily forgetting I was the one with their hands tied behind my back.

Which, he reminded me of mere seconds after the words left my mouth, by pulling me up to kiss him.

He made sure to dominate the kiss, rather then let it be an equal battle.

Before I knew it he wrapped the sheet back around me and led me into the lounge.

He laid me on the couch and the got on top of me.

I couldn't help but gasp out in pleasure as he finally entered me.

He went slowly at first, and I am sure it was to torture me, but I know it would have tortured him too.

He moved my legs around his waist for better penetration, finally speeding up.

We were both moaning and sweating and enjoying each other to the fullest.

When he came he pulled out and came in my mouth.

I didn't mind, I loved the taste of Al's come.

I moved after he stood and lay down to relax on my side.

My hands were starting to hurt.

"I'm going to clean up the kitchen and I will be back" he said.

I sat up to kiss him and he wrapped the sheet around my shoulders.

Al had only been in the kitchen for about five minutes when the front door opened and Edward and Roy Mustang entered.

I was suddenly very grateful for Alphonse covering me up fully, and also annoyed at him for not having untied my hands.

"Hello Kit" Ed said

"Hi Ed, Mustang" I said, Not looking at either of them

Al came out of the kitchen and stood in the doorway his shoulder on the door, he had put his jeans back on while he was in the kitchen, but was without his shirt.

The perfect face of innocence in place again.

"Hello brother. Hello Mustang." He said

"Hello Al" Ed smiled

"Hi Al" Mustang nodded.

Ed and Roy sat down on the couch across from me.

"I'll put the kettle on" Al said and went to turn around

"Al" I asked sweetly before he could retreat into the kitchen and leave me here alone and still tied.

"Hmmm?" he turned around.

"Hands?" I reminded him

"Why?" he feigned innocence.

"You know why" I smiled

"Do I?"

I lost it, "Al, for fucks sake! Untie my hands!"

Both Roy's and Mustang's eyes flew wide at that.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, once again leaning on the frame with his shoulder

I closed my eyes and then looked him in the eyes smiling "Because if you don't I will have to ask one of these two" I nodded my head at his brother and Roy "to do it for me. Not that I mind, it is pretty hot under this sheet and I am sure they wouldn't mind much"

"Do it then" he tested me.

I stood, surprised the sheet didn't fall away, and kinda disappointed, I would have loved to see what they thought about the scratch marks Al had left down my back, and the bite marks they couldn't see (Which gave me and idea).

I walked over to him smiling "Last chance" I said as seductively as I could manage.

He watched me, eyes calculating every little move I made; I knew he knew I would do it.

When he didn't move I shrugged and the blanket came open at the front "Fine then" I whispered into his ear "I am sure they would love to see all these marks adorning my body" I purred and slowly stepped back, I could feel two sets of eyes on my back, and smiled inwardly.

He stopped me by putting one hand on my waist, the other went under the sheet and undone the tie.

He held up his tie, and I couldn't help but think 'Hmm, I was right, it was his tie'.

I kissed him very passionately and walked away without a word.

"Al!" I heard Roy ask "What was that all about?"

"Wouldn't you love to know" Al replied.

There was no come back so I assumed he went back into the kitchen.

I got my stuff from the library, and went into our room.

I had a quick shower and changed, smiling as I did.

I walked out and stopped gathering my acting skills

"Alphonse Elric, what am I going to do now?" I cried out in mock rage and despair.

He stepped out of the kitchen and came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"What did I do?" He asked, Ed and Roy behind him.

"What did you do?" I ask sarcastically as I turned and lifted my hair off my shoulders holding it up with both hands on my head.

The scratch marks were most assuredly evident as they killed when the water had hit them in the shower, and I had made sure to wear a strappy singlet.

I turned around, making sure they saw the bite marks on my shoulders and at the base of my neck before I let my hair drop down again.

Edwards and Roy's faces were priceless.

They looked form me to Al and back again.

I slowly descended the steps, never taking my eyes off Al, still faking my rage at him.

I noticed Ed and Mustang back away slowly, but still close enough that they could watch and hear everything without being caught up in it.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I asked him stopping in front of him "This is your fault you know"

Al swallowed but before He could say anything, I covered his mouth and walked him back until he hit the wall.

My body hummed as I moved, it was being turned on and my mind loved what was happening, racing ahead, trying to come up with the best lines it could in the short time it had.

"I guess that you owe me" I growled, getting into it more.

I still had my hand on his mouth so it was easy to tilt his head to the side (Just so you know his head tilted away from Ed and Roy so his neck was exposed to them).

I Lent in and bit, hard.

I felt him cringe, as I had closed my eyes as I bit him.

I sucked and worked on his neck high enough up, ensuring a lasting bruise he couldn't cover unless he wore a scarf in the middle of summer.

When I finally pulled back, I scraped my teeth over it and didn't even try to sooth it with a kiss or a lick like I normally would have.

I smiled at my handy work and looked up at Al.

"I still owe you" I told him throwing him a death glare "And don't think I'll forget"

"Screw you" he came back with, realising it was partly a game even though I was serious

"Maybe later asshole"

"Bitch"

"Never denied that bastard" I smiled and kissed him, slowly and seductively pressing into him, making sure to ensure he moaned into it.

"Tease"

"Nope that's you" I smiled and turned to walk away, shooting Ed and Roy a wink, and laughing inside at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Fucking temptress!' Al growled after me.

That stopped me, I turned and walked back to him, he was still against the wall, so it was easy to place my hands either side of him, blocking him in.

"Maybe I am, but you love me for it" I purred

"Who in their right mind wouldn't" he said then quickly flipped me around locking me in place.

I let my hands fall to his waist and pulled him into me "Don't tease" I seductively purred again.

He kissed me, long and hard, this time, I was the one to moan into the kiss.

When he pulled away I turned to Edward and Mustang "Enjoying the show?" I asked trying not to laugh.

I looked at Al; His eyes were dancing with the mischievous gleam again.

"What do you do for an encore?" Ed asked

I laughed and stepped out of Al's hold.

Roy and Ed were close enough together for me to place a hand gently on wither of their checks and cares them for a moment while I said

"Oh, we do plenty but that is not for either of your eyes" I slapped them both gently, but hard enough to shake them out of their trances.

And walked away, leaving them staring at Al who was now flat out laughing; he stopped only long enough to say five words.

"Like I said, fucking temptress", and the he followed me to the kitchen, still laughing.


End file.
